Abnormal stereotyped behaviors are common in the behavior of severely retarded, autistic, and visually handicapped children. This project is based on the idea that stereotyped behaviors are maintained by control of the feedback from the stereotyped behaviors. Previous work has emphasized the feedback properties of the behaviors. This project tests the theory that it is control, i.e., free access and immediate reinforcement that is also important. In addition to working with the Control theory, this project will describe some characteristics of abnormally focused affections that appear to be important in the behavior of at least some people with severe multiple handicaps. Three approaches will be used. The first involves observations of free behavior in classrooms, at home, and in a laboratory. The second includes a series of laboratory investigations in which visual or auditory feedback from stereotyped behaviors and focused affections is presented to a child. These studies will seek to analyze the feedback from focused affections; determine whether a child prefers feedback that s/he present rather than the same stimuli presented by someone else; will analyze three components of control; and will establish and eliminate artificial stereotyped behavior. The final studies will be two treatment studies in the home and classroom. The first will be a special fading procedure to broaden the range of feedback to which the child will respond. The last will allow the child to obtain freely another reward that s/he favors.